


Beowulf- A High School AU

by muddyfeet



Category: Beowulf (Poem)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddyfeet/pseuds/muddyfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the  poem Beowulf.  The Danes are a nerdy group of teenagers, in Denmark High School. They are being terrorized by the most terrible bully, Grendall. Their hero comes in the form of boisterous Beowulf, a transfer student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beowulf- A High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I did this for am English lit assignment, and I thought it would be cool to post. so here we go

Characters: 

Beowulf – a transfer student, a hero among the nerds 

Hrothgar(Garth) - A Senior at the School, Beowulf looks up to him. Kind of the Danes

Grendal – the school bully, her terrorizes the Danes and is eventually expelled because of Beowulf's amazing plan. 

Grendals Mother – Grendals mother

 

Wealhtheow – (Wealma) Garth's Girlfriend 

Unfurth – he totally disses Beowulfs credibility as a nerd and champion 

Aeschere (Ace) – Garths friend that gets expelled because of Grendals Mother

The Danes, they called themselves, where gathered around the lunch table, merrily exchanging stories of their triumphs in world of war-craft, the newest album to come out by some lesser known punk band, and assorted tales of the nerdier side of high school. One boy with sandy hair that shagged in his eyes piped up, “Hey, Unfurth, you heard about the transfer student we are supposed to be getting next week?” 

Unferth, a rather doubtful person with slanting eyes and a constant scowl said, “Yeah, I've heard all the hype. There is no way he is as amazing as everyone makes him out to be.” 

A few boys seated around the table chuckled uncomfortably, they all believed Beowulf would be the savior they needed . The Danes where tormented by a great and terrible bully, Grendal. Grendal was almost six and a half feet tall. He has short cropped mousy brown hair, was very pimply and had a pension for taking things of value from the Danes. In the recent weeks he had take up terrorizing the Danes lunch table out of pure boredom. 

Garth, the leader ( or King as some of the freshmen like to refer to him as) of the Danes, clapped Unfurth unceremoniously on the shoulder, “You old downer! Beowulf will be just the kind of bloke we are looking for. I'm sure he will live up to his rumors greatness.” Unfurth kept quiet, King Garth was always giving the final word out of respect, but that did not mean he was pleased about it. 

The following week the famous Beowulf met the Danes at their lunch table, where they showered him with gifts of extra Oreos, and in the case of one freshmen with a health nut for a mother, a bran cookie. Beowulf laughed heartily as he told them tales of his old school. Unfurth was still rather unimpressed by Beowulf's loud, boastful manner in which he told of his past triumphs. 

Garth, who sat at the head of the table, began to calm the laughing gathering of Danes. As they settled, he turned to Beowulf, “Wulf, I'm sure by now you have heard that Grendal has been tormenting my kids. If you are all that you say you are, would you be willing to get him expelled? He is becoming a problem.”

Beowulf bellowed, “Of course! If you could spare me a few of the Danes, I'm sure we could cook up something to get him kicked out of Denmark High School for good!” 

Beowulf and a few Dane boys, began to formulate a plan of action. Beowulf, who was quite good at studying, looked up the official school rules in the library. 

“Ok boys, we need a reasonable excuse to get Grendal expelled. Expulsion is not taken lightly.” The quickly found the book they where looking for, it rather plain looking, bound in brown hard cover. Beowulf flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. “Ahah!” he exclaimed, “Offenses Punishable by Expulsion. It says 'any student found in possession of: firearms, illegal substances, or items linked with terrorist activity. Excessive bullying, repeat offense of violence, or repetitively disrespecting teachers and/or staff.' All we need is a couple of the Danes to testify against him. And maybe some physical proof.” 

“We have all the proof we could ask for! Last week he dunked Jim's head in a toilet and left a wallop of a bruise on his forehead. And that freshmen, Tim got an indian burn that left a good raw spot that hasn't heal yet,” said a boy with shaggy hair. 

“We've got this in the bag,” piped up one of the other Danes. 

Beowulf and the Danes where quick to put their plan into action. Every time a Dane was bullied by the hulking Grendel, a teacher was informed. After two days, he had been reported t least seven times. The teachers had no excuse not to punish him. Detention was given to him repeatedly, by that didn't stop his antics. The poor Danes where still feeling his aggression, even more so because he was not looking forward to detention. By the end of the week, a boy with dark hair cam streaking down the hall hollering, “BEOWULF IS A CHAMPION!” Grendal had been expelled, Beowulf's plan had succeeded. 

A celebration has held at an after school club most of the Danes attended. They was coke, cookies, chips and someone had ordered a huge pizza. 

Garth stood up next to his girlfriend, Welma, and raised a red solo cup high in the air, “Long live Beowulf!”

The Danes chanted back, “Long live Beowulf!” 

Beowulf was by no means a modest boy. He bellowed the chant right back and swigged but his coke with fever. Remembering something, he turned around and rummaged through his back pack, pulling out a red and white varsity jacket. He held it above his head, “Grendel's jacket! A trophy for the victorious Danes!” 

They cheered even louder than before. Garth scooped up the jacket and a called for a stapler. He climbed on a chair and stapled it above the doorway of their club room. The celebration carried on until some of the students parents began to gather them. 

The next week, the Danes where still in a good mood. Their biggest foe had been defeated. They could walk the halls without fear of being tormented. Beowulf was gathered with a group of boys, who where animatedly speaking about a new movie they wanted to go see that weekend, when they heard a terrible noise. A very tall and rather plump woman with sandy colored hair that had been pulled up in a tight bun, stomped down the hall. Her face was red with furry. “I need to speak to the principal! Immediately! My son did not deserve to be expelled because some little punk couldn't take a joke!” 

Beowulf stifled a laugh in his hand, “Well I think we can guess who's mother that is.” The other boys chuckled along with him. 

That afternoon at the Danes club room, Ace came moping through the door way where Grendel's jacket still hung. His long blond hair fell in his eyes morosely. He raised his head to look into Beowulf's eyes, “I've been expelled.” 

The Danes broke into concerned chatter. Garth stood from wear he had been lounging with Wealma, “What do you mean Ace?” 

“I mean I've been expelled. Grendel's mother convinced the Principle that I got Grendel expelled through a dirty trick or something. I used to be friends with him when we were freshmen. I guess they think it was some kind of revenge act on my part.” 

“Are they going to un-expell Grendel?” a frightened freshmen asked.   
“No, their was too much evidence against him. But they had to have someone take the blame. I glad it was me, though. Instead of Garth, or Beowulf,” he looked at the two older boys, “Take care of the Danes,vc boys. So long.” He traipsed back out.


End file.
